kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris D'Amico
Chris D'Amico is the son of crime lord Frank D'Amico who became the "superhero" Red Mist and later the super-villain The Motherfucker. Biography ''Kick-Ass Despite living a rich lifestyle due to his father's wealth, Chris does not have any friends because his bodyguard Stu scares away other teenagers who attempt to befriend Chris, which causes him to resent Stu. He respects Kick-Ass for his courage to "make a difference", but when it is believed that Kick-Ass is responsible for killing Frank's drug dealers and henchmen, Chris disguises himself as a superhero, '''Red Mist', and befriends Kick-Ass to lead him to an ambush. During this time, he learns that Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, not Kick-Ass, are the vigilantes intent on bringing down his father's business. He tricks Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, in order to lure the latter two heroes into a trap. Chris is shaken with guilt when his father's goons also capture Kick-Ass despite his insistence that he is no threat to them, and has no part in Big Daddy's vandetta against his father. Frank, however, wants Kick-Ass killed on national television so as to "send a public servace message to the people out there that being a superhero is bad for your health", and cannot do that with Big Daddy as the public is unfamilar with him. However, when Kick-Ass forms an alliance with Hit-Girl in order to destroy the D'Amico family business, he engages Kick-Ass in a fight and tries to kill him, but ultimately loses the fight. After his father's death at the hands of Kick-Ass, Chris dons a new mask and vows revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. Character Traits Chris D'Amico was a huge comic book fan. He was eager to learn how to become a mafia boss like his father Frank D'Amico, and like his father, he was willing to kill anyone standing in the way of the D'Amico family business. He also had a softer side, however, as he wanted friends his own age but could not make any friends due to his bodyguard Stu always threatening other teenagers to stay away whenever they approached Chris. He was impressed by Kick-Ass' bravery to take a stand against crime, but did not hesitate to help his father ambush Kick-Ass and kill him when it was believed that Kick-Ass was responsible for killing Frank's henchmen and stealing his cocaine. He became the "superhero" Red Mist in order to do so. After learning that it was Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, not Kick-Ass, who were behind the killings and theft, Chris no longer viewed Kick-Ass as an enemy and became somewhat protective of him. He tricked Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, but did not intend to put Kick-Ass' life in any danger. After springing his trap by gunning down Hit-Girl, his father's goons (who had followed him and Kick-Ass to Big Daddy's safehouse) raided the safehouse and took both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass captive, ignoring Chris' pleas to let Kick-Ass go. A disgusted Chris unsuccessfully tried to convince his father to release Kick-Ass as he was innocent and was no threat to them. Chris' respect for Kick-Ass turned into hatred, however, when Kick-Ass joined forces with Hit-Girl to destroy his father's organization, and he personally fought Kick-Ass, but failed to kill him. After Kick-Ass killed Frank to protect a beaten and bloodied Hit-Girl, Chris vowed revenge on him and dropped the Red Mist persona to become the super-villain The Mother Fucker. Relationships *Frank D'Amico - Father. *Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass - Enemy. *Mindy Macready/Hit-Girl - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 film) **''Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Christopher Mintz-Plasse **''Kick-Ass 2: Balls to the Wall'' - Christopher Mintz-Plasse Behind the scenes *Christopher Mintz-Plasse had to learn how to drive a stick shift for his "Mist Mobile" in the film. After the movie was finished he later said that he completely forgot how to. Gallery Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2: Balls to the Wall characters Category:Villains